moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucas Adlam
Captain Lucas Adlam (NGSM, MA) is a Gilnean Naval Captain who currently resides command over Task Force 12, one of the Grand Alliance Navy's primary ceremonial vessel group. An Honour Guard by trade, Captain Lucas Adlam has had extensive experience with the military ceremonial tidings of both the Kingdom of Gilneas and the greater Grand Alliance. Description Lucas, as an Honour Guard primarily, almost always dones his formal Stormwind Ceremonial Uniform (With the appropriate additions due to his posting.) of blue, grey and gold. While not as seasoned in combat as many other Captains, earning the majority of his ranks as a Ceremonial Officer, Lucas is well known as an exceptional marcher, able to execute advanced drills and ceremonies with ease. This is easily shown when one looks at his plumed blue and gold Bicorne and his Aiguillette which holds the gold hue of the Grand Alliance inter-twinned with blue to support his ties to Stormwind and her Navy. Lucas also holds two ceremonial cutlasses (Which he only holds during formal events) and two operational cutlasses. The two operational cutlasses (Cruel Barb and Light Scimitar) are on him nearly all the time and are a familiar sight to those who know the Captain. Lucas also holds two revolvers tucked behind his belt as well as an accompanying set of daggers. Besides his weapons, there isn't much else on the man's person beside his formal blue sash, three medals (One being his Fourth War Campaign Medal with a Siege of Orgrimmar and Iron Horde Invasion bar held upon the ribbon of the medal.) and his fob watch which is tucked in between his belt and linked around the belt clasp. Military Service and Awards Lucas, while not as highly decorated as others within the Grand Alliance Navy, holds a large array of formal bearings including an Honour Guard's Aiguillette and the Medallion of the Alliance. Earned Military Awards * Naval General Service Medal * Medallion of the Alliance * Honour Guard's Aiguillette Titles * Honourary Commander Grand Alliance Navy * Honour Guard * Commanding Officer HMS Victorious Sun * Commanding Officer Task Force 12 Campaign Medals * Fourth War Campaign Medal * Siege of Orgrimmar * Iron Horde Invasion Foreign Awards * None Awarded Knight/Military Orders * Not Knighted * Not a Member of any Knight Orders. Commands Held History Youth Lucas tends to not touch on his youth much, detailing that it was remotely uneventful and uncharacteristic, the only major highlights arriving when the young man, aged seventeen, enlisted to the Royal Gilnean Military College as a Gilnean Honour Guard. Honour Guard When Lucas found an opening into the Royal Gilnean Military College, he took it, deciding he'd like to begin as an Honour Guard. He enlisted for the Gilnean Ceremonial Guard opening course, and pushed through with no small amount of difficulty, but pased no less. As Lucas progressed, he found that he developed an inner nact for drills and marching, having the ability to easily keep in step and dress. Under the command of Admiral Daggerfang Following Lucas graduation from the Military College as a Gilnean Ceremonial Guard, he was placed under the command of Brigadier Ranets Daggerfang (Ranets having been transfered from the Gilnean Navy to the Army following the construction of the Greymane Wall), who handled much of the military ceremonies in Gilneas City at the time. The Death of Daggerfang As the Invasion of Gilneas begun, all Ceremonial Guard were transitioned to combat units in the dire defense of the City (Though were largely disbanded due to the severe losses of both the city and the men), Lucas was transferred from Honour Guard duties to simply having the orders to kill as many worgen as he could. Surprisingly, Lucas survived without being afflicted, joining the ranks of those who survived. During the fleeing to Duskhaven, Lucas noticed the loss of Ranets, but assumed the worst and continued on. Lucas did his best to continue fighting, even up until the survivors of Duskhaven fled with the Royal Family to the southern reaches of Stormglen. There, Lucas eventually reunited with his old Commander and even some of his old buddies...But was horrifyed by what they had become. Many, especially Ranets were now nothing more then enraged beasts. He left his former friends and comrades behind, staying with the few of his family who had survived and did his best to bring them to safety. As such, he fought in the Battle for Gilneas City, seeing to the initial push into the Market District, yet again surviving the chaos of the city. He did not fight again until Gilneas' reintroduction into the Grand Alliance, in which he applied for one of the Grand Alliance Navy's two ceremonial units, Task Force 12. He has stayed in the Task Force to this very day, succeeding the previous commander, Captain Marvin Oakley in K.C 533. Shiq Conastello Following several years of dutiful service as a Grand Alliance Navy Honour Guard, Lucas adapted quite well to life in Stormwind and made a habit to stand by one of the lamp posts situated within the Cathedral Square. That was there Lucas met what would be the woman of his dreams, Shiq Conastello, a mute Quel'Dorei woman. It began one night when 'Shi' approached Lucas inquiring about his rather over-the-top Honour Guard's bicorne, to which Lucas showed and explained the curious hat to her. The two "talked" for a while, until Lucas gave Shiq a small, rather old Navy insignia as a little gift to the mute woman, who he grew quite fond of. After several days of friendship, the two began to slowly court until a long series of events which finally ended the relationship. Currently Currently, Adlam follows under the command of Admiral Ranets Daggerfang, still holding the prestigious leadership over Task Force 12. Lucas hopes to reunite with Shiq Conastello and is working hard to reach her as she returns to her homeland of Quel'Thalas. Lucas was recently promoted to the rank of Captain by the Admiralty Fleet Orders of June 634 K.C. and is to soon be posted to one of the 30 new vessels to shortly be commissioned. Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Gilnean Navy Category:Alliance Officers Category:Grand Alliance Navy Category:The 226th Naval Infantry Category:Naval Officers